


the benefits of working in a music store

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music Store, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Music, Music Store, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: meeting mj, who also happened to go to your high school, at the music store was the best coincidence in your life, ever(Week 3 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: music store)





	the benefits of working in a music store

MJ detested many things: gender roles, smelly shoes, war, and most of all, store employees who tried to make conversation. She absolutely hated employees who were overly friendly and tried too hard to get her to buy whatever they were selling with their charm.

One time, MJ was at retail store with her mother and she picked up a bottle of perfume because it was decorated elegantly and suddenly, a store employee popped out of nowhere with a giant grin on his face and began complimenting MJ’s hair before proceeding to tell her how she would smell wonderful with the lovely lavender perfume she was holding. MJ freaked out and almost chucked the bottle at him, but luckily, her mother stopped her before she could. 

She never imagined that she would work at a retail store but she realized that all the books she wanted all were in hard-cover and extremely expensive. While MJ’s mother always bought her books, MJ knew that her mother wouldn’t buy her all the books on her wish list and decided to find a job. Since she wasn’t legally an adult yet, most of the jobs available to her were related to retail. 

Fortunately, there was a music store that sold vinyl records and CD’s offered jobs to people over the age of 16 so MJ got a part-time job at the store. She was taught to be friendly to the customers and smile more, which she did, only when the customers were looking. MJ didn’t try to coerce customers into buying records as she knew from first-hand experience how annoying it was. 

MJ had been doing a pretty good job of being a mediocre store attendant until you walked into the store one day. When you walked in, MJ didn’t notice at first as she was reading a book about the history of advertising but she heard the sound of fingers against shrink wrap and she looked up to see you browsing vinyl records.

You were one of the prettiest people MJ had ever seen and she stared at you for a solid half-minute before returning to her senses and putting away her book. MJ watched as you flipped through the vinyl records, occasionally stopping on one here and there but not picking anything up. After a minute of browsing, you suddenly pulled out a vinyl record with a small smile on your face.

“Good choice. Not a lot of people buy vinyl records anymore, much less the first Panic! At the Disco album,” MJ remarked from her position behind the counter and you looked up from the record you were holding, noticing her for the first time. You weren’t the only one who was surprised as MJ was shocked she found the courage to speak up first.

“Yeah, it’s their best and most underrated album. I also just got a new record player so I need some new vinyls,” You replied as you continued to browse through the vinyls and MJ walked out from behind the counter to stand next to you. This was the second time she had left the counter voluntarily, the first time being to help a customer figure out how vinyls worked. She took out a record from the shelf next to where you stood and handed it to you.

“This band good is pretty good too. If you like Panic! At the Disco’s first album, you’ll like this album,” MJ smiled and she was internally screaming at herself. She had no idea what came over her that made her act so nicely but when you smiled back, her efforts were no longer considered wasted. 

“Thanks! I think I’ll just get two today,” You remarked as you followed MJ to the counter, where she prepared the cash register for your purchase. You planned the two vinyl records down on the counter and MJ picked them up, scanning them and tapping a couple buttons on the screen. 

“That will be fifty dollars and sixty two cents,” MJ read the total and you handed her the money. Another reason why vinyl records weren’t used anymore was because of how expensive record players and vinyls were. Most people used digital streaming services to listen to music or just stuck to the radio.

“Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like you look familiar,” You frowned as MJ counted your bills and calculated the change. MJ carefully counted the coins and bills as she handed you your change and handed you your receipt as well.

“Maybe. Do you go to Midtown High?” 

“Yes! Wait, I think you’re in my sixth period physics class. You’re MJ, right? Our teacher called you out for asking too many questions once,” You laughed as MJ blushed at your comment. Placing the change in your pocket, you still stared into MJ’s hazel brown eyes as you spoke.

“Oh, right! Yeah, I remember you too,” MJ rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly, glancing down at the counter as she prayed that her face wasn’t tomato red. She always had trouble speaking with insanely attractive people and this was the worst moment for her habits to kick in.

“Well, nice talking to you. I have to go home now but hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow at school!” You tucked the two vinyls under your arm and waved as you left the shop. MJ waved back and for the rest of her shift, she couldn’t stop thinking about your brilliant smile.

MJ was lucky that it rained the next day because as a result, everybody ate lunch in the cafeteria, filling up all the tables. Of course, she sat in a secluded section of the cafeteria so she didn’t have to deal with any fights over space. But she was surprised when you walked up to her and asked to sit with her during lunch since all the tables were full.

You broke into a relieved smile when MJ nodded and you sat down next MJ. She had been reading a book about the theory of relativity and to break the awkward silence, you asked what type of books she liked to read. The conversation then moved from books to film adaptations of books and before you knew it, lunch was over.

The next day, there was no rain and the cafeteria wasn’t crowded but you still sat with MJ. This time, you two talked about music and you learned about MJ’s taste in music. She liked a variety of music and liked at least one artist from each time period. 

One day, you decided that you wanted to listen to some new music so you asked MJ to make you a playlist of songs she liked. She spent all night crafting a perfect playlist of recommendations and when she watched you listen to it at lunch the following day, she was anxious to see if you liked it. 

You absolutely loved it and it became a weekly tradition for MJ to make you a playlist with new songs. With each playlist, MJ got a little braver and added more love songs. She decided to take a leap of faith when she was making a playlist and named it “hidden message”. MJ chose her favorite songs and arranged them in order so that the first letter of each song put in together spelled “will you go on a date with me?”

Instead of showing it to you at school like she usually did, MJ texted you the link to playlist and waited for your response. You usually always responded to her text messages quickly but this time, you didn’t respond at all. MJ thought this meant that you were scared away by her but the next day, at school, she was surprised that you greeted her with a hug.

As you wrapped your arms around MJ, you whispered in her ear, “Yes. Yes, I will.”

It was safe to say that MJ’s choice of bringing you to a concert for you first date was one of the best decisions she had ever made in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
here is [mj x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/186803573226/happy-forever-she-surprise-lovesick-collab-with)


End file.
